


The One Rule Broken

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: You had one rule, never part angry… and you broke it!





	The One Rule Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This story is another one of my oldest fanfiction pieces... It is still one of my favorites though :) So i hope you enjoy, though i might advise you to keep a pack of kleenex near by. 
> 
> Also, I am new to this webpage - another tumblr user, fleeing from the bullshit they are pulling. So if I am doing anything wrong, anything at all, please let me know so i can change it :) Thank you! 
> 
> Enjoy

The warm water runs down my body, eagerly trying to warm up the cold I feel inside.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I mumble to myself as I feel the tears run down my cheeks, being absorbed in the scolding water from the shower head.

 

We had one rule and one rule only. Never leave each other angry, whether it be leaving the room, leaving for a mission or even just going to sleep next to each other. We never part angry, that's the rule. 

 

This time however, my final words to him were "Fuck you! I hate you!" he had looked back at me and said "No you don't" before turning around, grabbing his duffle bag and walked onto the jet.

 

That was 4 weeks ago. I can't even remember what we fought about, I only remember those words replaying in my head, over and over again.

One simple rule and I broke it right before a mission.

 

The water starts to turn cold, and I turn off the faucet, just standing there letting the cold surround me and watch the droplets of water fall from my hair. The tears have dried out now, but I still feel so guilty. How could I... 

 

I wrap the soft towel around my body, remembering the night before the mission, the night before the fight.

How he let his hands slide over my body under the towel after a hot time in the shower together. The kisses he pressed to my neck and the sweet words that left his lips with praise for me, for us.

 

I take a deep breath to keep the tears from falling again, steadying myself on the sink. Stupid, stupid, stupid fight!

I take the smaller towel from the rack and clean the mirror from fog and then hang it back up.

Then I look back into the mirror and gasps "Bucky!" my eyes are wide and my mouth hangs open. Now the tears really are falling again.

He is leaning on the wall next to the door, looking at me with that stupid perfect smirk of his "Hey, Doll"

 

I turn around eying him up and down. He looks good, happy, peaceful even and it breaks my heart. "Bucky, I'm so sorry!" I whisper "I'm so sorry, I was stupid. Mad for no reason. I broke our only rule! I let you go when I was still angry..." the last words come out almost without a sound.

 

Bucky takes a step towards me, coming closer and looks me in the eyes. His perfect, beautiful blue eyes, looking so full of love and sadness at the same time.

"I know, Doll. And I walked away while you were still angry... I'm as much to blame as you. But all is forgiven from my part. I love you! You know that, right?" his voice, full of concern but still reassuring. His hands hovering over my bare shoulder like he wants to touch me, but is too afraid that I will turn him down.

 

My eyes are searching his, for any trace of him just saying that to make me feel better. I only find utter adoration and truth in his eyes.

"I always have and always will" he adds.

I give him a little smile "I know, Babe. I love you too.. So, so much!"

 

"Y/N! Are you ready? It's almost time to go" Steve yells from the door in my room.

Bucky nods and take a step back to let me pass and let me get ready, he stays in the background  and watches me. "Yeah, give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready!" I yell back to him, as I send my beautiful angel and apologetic look. "It's okay, Doll. Get ready... I'll wait".

 

* * *

Steve offers me his arm which I take with a thankful smile. "Are you okay?" he asks, as we walk down the small road.

"Yeah... I'm better now. I've been beating myself up for breaking the one rule of never parting with each other angry. But I'm feeling a little better" I say with a smile that doesn't really reach my eyes. Inside I know it's not completely true.

 

"Don't beat yourself up about it kid. He knew you didn't mean what you said that day by the jet" Clint says "You'll always be his best girl. He told me when we flew out" he gives my arm a squeeze and a wink, the typical Clint-way for him to tell me that he has my back. I chuckle by the way he said 'Best girl', like taken out of the mouth of Bucky himself!

 

"We're here. Are you ready for this?" Nat says looking at Steve and me.

Steve lets me off of his arm, looking around with a concerned look on his face. I straighten myself, while taking a deep breath. "I got this, I got this... I got this!" the mantra is repeating itself in my head.

With a determined look on my face and another deep breath I nod. Yes, I'm ready, it's now or never.

 

* * *

We all stand together, the whole gang. Nobody says a word, which is very rare in this group especially when Tony is around.

 

Bucky walks up to stand by my side. He looks at me and smiles sadly "I guess this is it... This is goodbye" 

I look at him tears streaming down my face, I can't seem to stop them now and I don't want to. 

"No..." I whisper to him "Don't leave!"

He leans down and kisses my cheek lightly, just a breeze caressing me. "I have to, Doll. You know I can't stay"

 

A sob escapes my mouth "I love you so much, Buck! You'll always have my heart" he takes a few steps away from me, before he turns around "I love you too, Doll. Always have, always will! Don't you forget about that. You are the only one" 

 

He blows me a last kiss goodbye before he vanishes into the air. Instead of him, I'm now looking at his casket. Behind it, there's a big photo of Bucky in uniform with a smile on his lips, looking as handsome as ever. The beautiful man I will always remember.

 

I take the last few steps to reach his casket, and put my hand with the long white rose in it on top of the lid. "Goodbye, my love" I tell the big polished wooden box "Till we meet again"... 

 


End file.
